


Not So Sneaky

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Big Brothers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: The four times your older brother Bucky almost caught you and Peter + the one time he actually did.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Not So Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the request: “If requests are open, can you write a peter x reader fic, where reader is either bucky’s daughter, sister, or daughter like figure?” and written for @stuckonjbbarnes Angst VS Fluff Challenge. I had the prompt “Shut up! Just…Shut! Up!”
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! @rogvewitch

**_The One With the Weights_ **

“Who do you think can lift more?” you hear Peter, your boyfriend, say.

“Huh?” you ask pulling the earbud from your ear as you walk on the elliptical machine.

“Who do you think is stronger? I mean I know I’m like spiderman, but you have super-soldier serum. I think I can lift more!” He says smiling knowing your competitive side has to react to any challenge.

You slow down the machine to a stop and hop off giving him your best ‘mean mug’ face and walk to the weights. You move to add what you know you can bench and hope it’s more than Peter. He moves to spot you and you lift the weight effortlessly above your head and smile widely. He looks a little panicked but switches with you to lift the weight.

He lifts the weight above him with little struggle and you just huff and add more weights. It goes a few more rounds until you finally best him and lift more than he can.

“YES! YES! Who’s stronger now huh?” you shout and jump into his arms kissing him. Competitiveness makes you just the slightest bit eager.

“Shut up! Just…Shut! Up! You’re a show-off anyway” he mumbles against your lips, but you can tell he loves having a strong girlfriend. 

“Sure, baby,” you say and push him against the mirror kissing him more. It’s then your super hearing picks up chatter outside the gym and you jump off him and beeline to the elliptical, leaving him next to a weight you know he can’t lift. 

It would probably be easier to explain to your brother, Bucky, that you’re dating Peter. But then he would yell at you, “Y/N you’re 18 you shouldn’t have a boyfriend it’s not proper!” and you just did not want to deal with that. So the two of you hid it instead. 

“Oh Peter, I think that’s too much,” Bucky says entering the gym and they all laugh at Peter and you shrug to him, mouthing a ‘sorry’. 

**_The One With the Movie Night_ **

In a tower with a solid mix of pop culture nerds and people who missed most of history, there’s a strong need for movie nights. They always went the same, Peter and Tony argued over what movie to watch while Steve, Bucky and you just went along with it. Your brother loved watching movies, and you loved watching movies with Peter. 

The tower still had no clue you were dating the boy, they just all thought you were best friends. Tony knew Peter had a crush on you but, and you quote, “Y/N is way out of your league, she’ll never date you.” Peter just silently laughed at that and went along with it. 

Jurassic Park is starting and you move the blanket over where your legs touch Peter’s to hide the fact you’re holding your boyfriend’s hand. He had soft hands and you loved touching in any aspect. 

Halfway through the movie though your brother tried to steal the blanket.

“C’mon Y/N, I’m cold,” he said and you tugged it back.

“You’re a super soldier you’re not cold. Leave my blanket alone!” you huffed. 

But he pulled it again, and it left you just enough time to let your hand move from Pete’s to your thigh. So much for hand-holding. 

**_The One With the Ice Cream Shop_ **

On Peter’s last patrol, he found a 40’s themed ice cream shoppe, where people dressed in period clothes to attend. You had been talking about how much you missed before. You were 14 years old when your brother was taken, and they kidnapped you as well. They injected you with the serum but froze you as the experiment didn’t make you compliant. It wasn’t until Natasha leaked all the hydra documents they found you, still in a cryogenic chamber. One day you were getting ready for junior high, the next people had phones and wore skinny jeans. But that was four years ago, now you were a little more adjusted to the world.

After he told you about the shoppe, you found a dress Bucky had gifted you a year ago in the nostalgic style you grew up in. You dressed as you did when you were younger and met Peter, who dressed in 40’s clothes as well for a cute date at the ice cream parlor. 

“I’m so happy you found this place,” you said taking a final scoop from the ice cream you split with the curly hair boy.

“Is this really what things looked like for you?” he asked marveling at the decor and outfits people wore.

“Yeah! Things sure were a lot cheaper though. And girls were not allowed on unchaperoned dates,” you said resting your head on your hand.

“I like it, lot simpler,” he said and you reached over the table to give him a quick peck. 

You were about to tell him more, but your brother walked in with Steve being tugged behind him.

“Y/N! Peter!” he said and smiled wide. Guess your date was over.

“Hello, Mr. Barnes!” Peter beamed and you wanted to die. 

“I told you a thousand times, just call me Bucky,” Bucky said and Peter shyly nodded. “What are you guys doing here anyway?” 

“Probably the same thing you and Steve are. Well minus the date part. Peter found this place and knew I was a little nostalgic so he took me here,” you explained hoping he would buy it.

“Never did get to take Stevie on a proper date back then, gotta make up for time lost,” he said smiling over to the blonde man in line. 

“Well we were just about done, so see you back at the tower!” you said and tugged Peter out of the shop. 

Guess even ice cream shops weren’t safe for a hidden relationship anymore. 

**_The One With the Picture_ **

Peter had a ton of schoolwork and couldn’t make it to the tower for two days, and you were dying. You missed his kisses, and cuddles and were being overly needy today. So you figured you would flush him out, so to speak. 

You decided to tease him and put on your cutest lingerie and take a scandalous picture captioned ‘I miss you:(‘. Even a guy as patient and shy as Peter couldn’t turn that down. You saw the picture change to read but no response. You were upset but pushed it off.

A few hours later Peter came through your window in his suit and looked startled.

“Y/N, I uh well. I got called on a mission last minute and well,” he said looking flustered. 

“Spit it out!” you said getting nervous.

“That was the closest we’ve come to getting caught. But we didn’t!” he said and collapsed on your bed.

“Start from the beginning,” you said and laid next to him. 

“I was out on this last-minute mission with your brother and Nat and then on the quinjet, I got a notification on my phone of your picture. I didn’t know it was that so I opened it and Nat almost saw my phone so I had to close it really fast and switch to a chat with Ned. It was really nerve-wracking and Natasha kept looking at me. So maybe she saw the pic but it didn’t show your face.” 

You sat up immediately. Natasha bought the set with you, there was no doubt she saw. 

“Nat bought the set with me! Crap Pete stay here,” you said and threw on a sleep shirt and shorts and ran to her room. You banged on the door and she opened it and tugged you in. 

“Got something to share,” she said smugly.

“Please don’t tell my brother!” you begged and she looked at you smiling.

“Of course not. You’re an adult, your brother doesn’t need to know what you’re up to. Or I guess who you’re up to.” You practically jumped her to hug her. 

“Thank you, thank you!” you cried.

“I do expect details tomorrow!” she said as you left the room and you shot her a thumbs up.

**_\+ The One With the Burger_ **

Living with a bunch of other people meant little to no time to yourself. Or more importantly to be with your boyfriend. So times when the two of you were free and everybody was busy, meant you were in your room with him beneath your thighs.

His lips were against yours and there was nothing sweet about the kiss. The two of you were both strong, and your time together reflected that. Rough kisses with grabbing hands, bruises that healed quickly, and multiple rounds. 

You were just getting into it though. Your shirt was still on (his wasn’t) and you were barely grinding against him. All that went away though when your brother opened your door, without knocking.

“Hey Y/N want to get some burger- oh my god. MY EYES!,” he said and you scrambled off your boyfriend and wiped your lips subconsciously. 

“Bucky! Hi, my loving and calm big brother!” you say throwing Peter’s shirt at him. 

“I did not need to see that!” he exclaims.

“Then knock!” you shout back. 

“So are you guys a thing?” he asks sitting on a chair holding his head in his hands’ processing.

“Yeah,” you admit quietly.

“Ok. Cool. Cool. How long?” he asks.

“A year,” you say in an equally quiet voice. 

“Mhmm okay. That’s fine. Just please don’t let me see that ever again.”

“Can Pete join us for the burger?” you ask smiling.

“Sure fine whatever, c’mon,” he says.

Well if you knew he’d be this cool with it, you never would’ve hidden your relationship. But you know what they say. Hindsight’s 20/20.


End file.
